comedy?
by Kushina chaaan
Summary: konoha comedy?waw!kira2 gimana naru and her friend ya..
1. chapter 1

**kata2 mutiara obito vs kata2 mutiara naruto.**

Naruto:"Obito-ne,punya kata2 mutiara nggak,?,naru punya pr.."

Obito:"punya..,eghem!,' _shinobi yg melanggar peraturan adalah sampah,tapi ,shinobi yg meninggalkan kawannya lebih rendah dari sampah'!"_ _Naruto:"_ kalo,gitu mah bagusan punya naru"( _watados)_

Obito:"emang punya naru apa?"

Naruto:"eghem!' _shinobi yg nyontek saat ulangan adalah sampah,tapi,shinobi yg kagak bagi2 contekannya lebih rendah dari sampah!'._ Obito:sweatdrop time!

 **oneshoot!**


	2. chap2

**comedy?**

 **disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto**

 **chap2:sai?**

Naruto:"sai,gue tuh pingin kaya elu".

Sai:"ganteng kaya gue?"

Naruto:"bukan"

Sai:"pinter kaya gue?"

Naruto:"bukan"

Sai:"senyum manis gue?"

Naruto:"ce ilah,apalagi itu!"

Sai:"terus apa?"

Naruto:"gue pingin dipanggil hinata kaya elu,sai(say),begitu!"

Sai:"ceilah!,lebay amat lu!"

Naruto:"iiih~~!,bikes deh!"

Sai:'gila apa ya ni orang?'

 **oneshoot**

please RnR minna!


	3. chap3

**comedy?**

 **disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto**

 **chap3:pelecehan zaman now**

Sakura:"eh,gue denger didesa kita dipasang koneksi internet ya?"

Tenten:"yoi"

Sakura:"eh,coba deh cari di google tentang gue!"

Ino:"bentar,nah,mau nyari apa?"

Sakura:"mmm...coba..tulis...sakura itu"

Ino:"sa-ku-ra i-tu...,nah selesai tinggal tunggu,masih loading!"

 **One minutes later's**

 **hasil googling:**

 **sakura itu jelek**

 **sakura itu anak orochimaru fanfic**

 **sakura itu anak orochimaru**

 **sakura itu mati**

 **sakura itu hamil**

Sakura:" **I'm WHAT?!!"**

Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Temari:" **Bwahahahaha...!!!!"**

 **o neshoot**

 **please RnR minna.**


	4. chap4

**comedy?**

 **disclaimer:mashashi**

 **kishimoto**

 **ceritanya milik author yg masih beginner dan pinter ini...**

 **but caracter's in this story punya mashashi kishimoto-sensei.**

 **chap4:KB Naruto VS KB Sasuke**

Shikamaru:"eh,nar katanya lu ikut KB"

Naruto:"emang,elu?"

Shikamaru:"gue,KB 1 anak cukup"

Shino:"gue mah jomblo aja dulu"

Sai:"alah,dasar jones"

Shino:"biar,yg penting masih tebar pesona..."

Naruto:"eh,loe gimana Sai KBnya?"

Sai:"gue,1 anak cukup"

sasuke tiba2 datang...

Sasuke:"loe,pada ngomongin apa?"

Naruto,Sai,Shikamaru,Shino:

"KB"

Sasuke:"oh,gue juga KB"

Naruto:"gue juga,2 anak cukup"

Sai:"1 anak cukup"

Shikamaru:"1 anak cukup"

Shino:"jomblo tebar pesona"

Sasuke:"gue KB alias Keluarga Berbagi,1 istri mana cukup!"

Naruto,Sai,Shikamaru,Shino:sweatdroop time~~

 **oneshoot**

 **please RnR minna~**


	5. chap5

**comedy?**

 **disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto**

 **cerita punya author**

 **karakter punya orang lain.**

 **chap** 5:alasan projek mugen tsukoyomi

Obito:"madara-sama memang selain mewujudkan kedamaian,memang apalagi tujuan projek mugen tsukoyomi?"

Madara:"ah!,mau tau aja!'"

Obito:'hadeeh...ni orang tua ditanyain jawabnya ngalor ngidul'

Madara:"yaudah...,gue kasih tau tapii..ada syaratnya"

Obito:"apa syaratnya!?"

Madara:"loe harus buat Naruto pake s*x* no jutsu didepan gue"

Obito:"alaaah...gampang itu~"

Madara:"jadi alasannya adalah biar para jones2 didunia ini bisa merasakan punya pacar walau hanya lewat genjutsu gue"

Obito:"ummm...perjanjiannya dibatalkan ya"

Madara:"no,no,no,no...tidak bisa!,bawa Naruto kesini!"

Obito:"ha'i,ha'i"

 **o neshoot**

 **please RnR minna~**


	6. chap6

**comedy?**

 **disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto**

 **thanks for:kurogane hizashi,annur azure fang,dek.farel.526.**

 **chap6:** **nasib buruk si Jones Madara**

Madara:"loe tau gak rasanya patah hati?"

Obito:"taulah,gue ditinggal rin,dikalahin kakashi lagi"

Madara:"gw lebih parah double meen!"

Obito:"emang loe ngapa?"

Madara:"gw perang pake susano'o dari chakra,kalah ama patung kayu,gw bantu diriin konoha,hashirama yg jadi hokage,perang dunia shinobi niat nyerang hashirama,semua ninja nyerang~"

Obito:"hiks,hiks,hiks sedih amat idup loe broo~sabar ya..."

Madara:"bukan cuman itu aja,hashirama udah nikah,gw masih **JOMBLO! ,huuuaaa...!!!"**

Madara and Obito:nangis berjamaah

 **oneshoot**

 **please RnR minna.**


	7. chap7

**Comedy?**

 **disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto**

 **chap7:bayangan masa lalu**

pada suatu hari sakura dan naruto lagi sparing...

Sakura:"shaaaanaaarooo..!!!"

' _blaaar!!'_

Naruto:"gila!, ** _jurus seribu bayangan!"_**

Sakura:"alah nggak bakal mempan~"

Naruto:"ohya?,klo gitu **_genjutsu:jurus bayangan masa lalu_** "

Sakura:"what the he-..." _'bruuuk!'_

sakuranya pingsan

di mimpi sakura,semua bayangan tentang dirinya dimasa lalu yg dicuekin sama sasuke diputar di depannya...

Sakura:" **Kyaaaa...!!!"**

 **oneshoot**

 **please RnR minna~**


End file.
